


Respect

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [6]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Yulie, on respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

Yulie grew up worshiping the guys. In adulthood, he was aware of what it had been. Hero-worship, tempered with the bitter awareness that they were mortal in the end. That they bled as red as any man. He had grown up, longing, desperately, to be as they were; a hero himself, a swordsman, a warrior.

 

In adulthood, hero-worship had been chipped away by years of maturing. Growing up broke off the thin shell around the edges, tempering desperation to be a hero himself, snapping off the sharper edges until something more suitable, more proper took it's place. Until he aged into something worthy of being a hero, himself.

 

In adulthood, respect for his childhood heroes bloomed, and worship withered.


End file.
